The Table, The Tub, and the Horse's Head
by kkatlinjaa
Summary: This is a story told by the point of view of Cas, played by Misha Collins on the famous TV show 'Supernatural'. Very homosexual content awaits :)


I do not have a very unique sense of creativity, but I will try and make this sound as detailed as possible.  
I came back from a normal day for being a fallen angel being hunted by both demons and other fallen angel, running into the bunker and locking the doors behind me.  
I looked around while walking down the stairs and into the main lobby.  
"Hey Cas, we need some help with a case." Dean said with a welcoming voice.  
"Yes Dean?" I replied.  
"Sam and I think this might've been an angel killing, eyes melted the usual."  
"Speaking of Sam, where is he?"  
"Beer run."  
"How long do you suppose he'll be gone?"  
"About ten more minutes..why?"  
"Can I ask you a question Dean?"  
"Uh yeah sure what's up?"  
"Um nothing just the uh ceiling.."  
"No I mean.. What do you want."  
"How long do you suppose it would take to partake in human intercourse?"  
"I don't know, in my experiences it's been about 15 minutes probably." Just talking about the idea of human intercourse makes me feel more aroused than I've ever felt as a human . I wanted to feel Dean's body pressing against mine, his warm core being close to mine, just the thought of it is making me aroused.  
"Uh.. Cas?" Dean asks. "Do you have a boner?" I looked down as I saw a bulge erecting from the crotch of my suit. I saw Dean's face begin to turn red. To my relief Sam entered the bunker.  
"Hey guys!" Sam sets down a bag with the logo of a roadside gas station onto the table and began to unpack.  
"I'll be back." I said as I walked into the storage of the bunker. I sat on top of a cardboard box holding a small envelope with 'Dean' written on the backside. A love letter sealed inside. I was debating weather to give it to him or not. I finally came to the conclusion of leaving it on his pillow.  
I walked to his room, pausing at the door. "Dean?" I got no answer. I entered slowly, closing the door behind me. I carefully set the letter down onto his pillow when I heard the door handle turn slowly. I quickly ran under the bed, lying still.  
Dean entered the room and saw the letter. He walked over to it and grabbed the letter hastily from his pillow and sat down. He opened the letter quickly:  
Dean,  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Shut up and  
Fuck me already.  
I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was very flustered. I heard him put the letter carefully back into the envelope. He sets it on the bed and stands back up. He walks over to the door and locks it, grabs a lotion bottle and sits back down on his bed with his pants around his knees. He applied lotion to his already hard member massaging it lightly, rubbing the tip with his thumb. He then started moving his hand up and down on his length gradually getting faster. He lets out soft moans more frequently a he got faster. A few seconds before Dean climaxes, Cas lets out a sneeze as Dean cumpletely lets go. (See my pun? Did ya?)  
"CAS WHAT THE HELL." Dean explodes with anger.  
I kept quiet till he pulled up his pants and dragged me out from under his bed. I quickly stood up and started to stutter, "I-uh Dean I'm uh...wha-th-this isn't what it looks like." I began to turn red as he lifts a cloth to my face.  
I woke up later in a dim lit room with only one door which I assume was locked. As I tried to stand up I was stopped by cuffs attached to my wrists and ankles holding me to a small chair. As I was very confused and trying to figure a way out Dean walked in. "Morning sleeping beauty.." He was only wearing a robe to my knowledge and as disturbing as it was I began to feel aroused. He walked over to where I was sitting and grabbed my tie seductively. "How did you sleep?" I didn't hesitate to ask.  
"What are you doing?" He didn't say anything but laugh in reply. I thought I had said something wrong but he soon answered. "Oh Cas, I love it when you act innocent." He took my tie off slowly and then began to take off my coat. I didn't understand what was happening. I began to turn red as he ran his fingers through my dark hair. "Dean..." I moaned as he started to kiss my neck. He ran his tongue from my neck to the back of my earlobe. I let another moan escape as he quickly covered my mouth to shush it. Dean continued this for what felt like minutes. Teasing me was what he was good at. Goosebumps began to rise on my body as he started to massage my crotch. The pleasure was unimaginable as he started to leave a trail of hickeys leading from my earlobe to the beginning of my pants. Suddenly he stopped. I thought I did something wrong. "Is everything okay Dean?" I asked as he raised the cloth to my face once again.  
I awoke in the main room collapsed. Sam and Dean both rushed over to me.  
"Cas? Cas!" Dean yelled. I couldn't move my body at all. All I could do was watch them both rush me into the medical room when I passed out.  
I began to rise from my bed and saw Dean sitting by my feet. "What...happened..?" I asked. "One minute Sam and I are talking to you and then you just fall over. We didn't know what to do so we got you some painkillers if you needed them and oh-" He gives me an envelope and stands up. "It was delivered to you at an old address." He walks out of my room and shuts my door. My name was written on the back of it and I opened it:  
Dearest Casiel,  
Meet me in my room tonight. Come alone.  
-Dean  
I thought it was unnatural for Dean to give me a letter than just tell me face to face. I decided to go through with his plan and meet him later.  
Later that night I went to Dean's door. "Dean?" I asked. I got no reply so I turned on the light and decided to wait for him on his bed.  
I got bored after a few minutes of waiting and stood up and began to look around. I saw a strange book case and walked over to it. I began pulling books out and looking at them. After I had picked up my third book everything went dark.  
I woke up in a room strapped to a chair without my coat on. I wanted to try to get up but I couldn't. I looked around and saw a pinto stallion. It wreaked of feces and piss. I could tell it was close to death. On the opposite side of the room I saw an old rustic bathtub filled to the rim with a white creamy milk like substance. As I began to panic the door opened. It was Dean. And to my luck he was naked with only a top hat on. He walks a couple steps into the room and starts to stare at the horse. I didn't understand what he felt was so fascinating about it. He flicks his wrist and I could hear the sound of bones breaking in the horse's neck. He walked over to the horse and cut its head clean off with a machete. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to witness this. He then took off his top hat and scooped up some of the liquid from the bath. It was filled halfway when he took some of the horse meat and threw it in. It was now floating around in it. I watched as he walked over to me and said, "Open wide." With a large smile. He forced my jaw open and started pouring the hot sticky, now chunky, substance down my throat. I felt tears sting my eyes as a piece of the meat hit my throat. It triggered my gag reflexes and I threw up in the hat. Dean pulled the hat away and said, "You think you're done? You've only sweetened the deal!" He cackled as he walked back out. I felt so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen next as I passed out again. I regain my senses once more to feel even more aching in every part of my body and found myself in the same room on top of a cold steel table, naked. My body pressing against the cold table was numbing my entire front. I was lying on my stomach with my hands and feet cuffed to the tables legs. "Help!" I wailed but no one answered. I think I might have a problem due to all of this passing out stuff. This time the room was empty. I felt relived. Only to feel more fear as Dean entered the room again holding the horse head. "Please Dean. Don't!" I cried. "Time for us to have some fun.." He chuckled like this was some sort of games. I let tears drip as I clenched my cheeks together hoping he would stay clear of that section but I was not that lucky. He set the horse's head down on the table next to me letting its eyes figuratively stare into my soul with its dead fish eyes. I looked closer at Dean seeing that he was drenched in the white liquid. "Dean why are you doing this...?" I asked as he bent down to grab something under the table and stood back up with a cooking pot. "I just made some soup for you Cas." He said innocently as he poured the substance onto my lower back as I screamed with pain. "No I'm kidding I just boiled some of that... Serum from the hat." He smiled as he layered it onto the back of my need as I let out another wail. Sam entered the room almost in synch with another one of my wails. He was standing there carrying a small knife and drenched in the same liquid as Dean. He walked up to me and held my face in his hand. "Are you being a good boy Cas? Cause only good boys get rewarded!" He laughed. I began to cry as he placed his hand in front of me on the table. "Sam...please help." I tried but he smiled. "Cmon Cas, we're just getting started!" He chopped off his index finger without flinching. I didn't even think that was possible, even for angels. He took his amputated finger and placed it in my mouth as u but down unexpectedly and felt his blood run down my already dry throat. I cried out at the feeling of his soft freshly amputated finger lying in my mouth.  
As I was preoccupied with Sam's finger I forgot that Dean was still here preparing things for me. I'd hoped it wouldn't get any worse as he poured the last of the boiling spew onto my cold back. I swore I could hear him holding back laughter as I howled with displeasure. I felt the now crusty substance slowly make its way down my back pooling in the ridge by my torso. Sam took his knife and cut love you cheek just missing my lips. I didn't notice until I felt the sting of my salty tears enter the fresh wound. I let out another cry of pain. Dean bent down to grab something under the table again as I continued crying. He stood back up holding two corn snaked in his hand as he grabbed my rear firmly and let them slither into my anus. I howled when the entered. Sam was holding my head and back down with his strong hands as Dean held my rear allowing those creatures to penetrate me. I let out soft moans as they rolled and wrestled inside me. Slapping the walls as they made their way around. Dean then grabbed their heads and ripped them off quickly and let their bodies lie deep in my anus as he pushed them further, deeper into me. Sam then let go and grabbed the horse head as Dean nodded to him. I looked at the table wondering what I had done to deserve this. Why would anyone let this happen? This is was torture. I let out a cry as Sam forced the horse head I go my anus. I began sobbing at the pain of this animals amputated head inside me reaching past my rectum. I wailed over and over but they just wouldn't stop. Dean pushed the head in farther as Sam grabbed more things from under that table. I just wanted this all to end. Sans good up with another corn snake in his hand. I cried out but only to be shushed with the snake being rubbed against my cheek making its way down to my lower back. Sam took my already hard member and began to run the snaked body against it. My face became colored as he started to force the snaked rear into my urethra. I cried at the pain as he shoved it deeper down. "Sam! Dean! Stop please!" I tried again with no reply from either of them. Just Sam with his stupid smile. I cried as this process continued for a few minutes. Which to me felt like hours. After a while they both stopped as they became bored of my wailing. They walked out of the room for a few minutes leaving me to my thoughts. I knew they were coming back with more things to abuse me with. They came back hauling that damn old and rustic bathtub. Still filled up to the rim with that liquid. I honestly didn't want to know what was in that bathtub. Sam uncuffed me as they lifted me up and tossed me into the now cold bathtub. I could feel the snaked struggle to be freed as he was being submerged. It was cold, sticky and unbearable. It honestly felt like I was being slowly killed by quicksand. I just gave up. I didn't even struggle to be freed anymore. It seemed to displease them both and so Sam left me with Dean. I knew I couldn't take on Dean so I just waited till he left. I was in luck as he left just a few seconds after Sam. I scurried out of the bathtub as he left. I pulled out the animals and tossed them all on top of the table. Now covered in the mixture from the hat and a little blood. I ran to the door and as I was exiting Dean tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled and fought but he still was superior. "Dean! Get off!" I yelled in fury. "Next month, it's a giraffe." He says with a smile as he knocks me unconscious for the last time.


End file.
